Rasetsu Uzumaki
Rasetsu Uzumaki(羅刹, Lit. "Tempestuous Man-Slaying Spiral") also known under his legendary moniker The Sage of Transcendent Zenith(無極仙人, Mukyoku Sennin;' Lit. ''"The Ultimateless Sage"), a title which he inherited from The Original Sage of Transcendant Zenith, The Ancestral Progenitor of The Uzumaki Dynasty, and the creator of the Ten Tails. He quickly earned his ultimate moniker, having been regarded as a man no longer of mortal stature, known as '''The Supreme God(町神, Choushin) Rasetsu is a gifted and highly regarded figurehead of power and prowess in the history of the Elemental Nations, it is said that he is in some way related to Rikudou Sennin himelf, having extensive knowledge of the latter, though it ins't yet clear exactly what his connection to the sage is. Rasetsu is a unique shinobi in that he has focused more the bushido way of the samurai rather than anything else throughout his career as a ninja, having studied and mastered countless different swordsmanship teachings from the land of iron, now being considered strong enough to be Shogun. Rasetsu is regarded by several of the most influential and iconic figures in the Elemental Nations as extremely dangerous. All of Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade, and even Naruto Uzumaki feared him not because of his prowess and skills as a ninja, but rather, due to the fact he is and remains privy to knowledge, secrets, and vital information regarding Rikudou Sennin, The Uzumaki and their relation to him, his vast knowledge on the tailed beasts and the history of the clans and their corresponding Kekkei Genkai. He is one of the last remaining people in the elemental nations that knows the true identity of Rikudou Sennin, as well as how he achieved his own powers and strength, and his relationships and family ties. After he almost singlehandedly re-assembled the forlorn Uzumaki Clan and rebuilt The Land of Eddy's, Rasetsu now serves as The Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, and the subsequent Clan Head of the current Uzumaki Clan. Being the reincarnation of The Legendary Sage of Zenith also makes him a member of the 5 Daimyo of Prophecy alongside Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Fudomaru Senju, & Reiha Yuki, the group that was foretold to come to bring about peace and prosperity to the world and serve as eternal guardians of harmony and serenity, reincarnations of legendary figures from ages long since passed. Appearance The fact that Rasetsu is related to the original uzumaki lineage is heavily reflected in his physical appearance, having the signature shining red hair of the Uzumaki clan which glows full of life and energy, being the trademark of the Uzumaki Clans immense vitality and physical prowess. Coming from a clan that is for all intents and purposes, unrelated to the way of the ninja is also reflected in his appearance, as instead of a shinobi, he was depicted with a far more ceremonial, monk-like attire including a pair of large red wood geta, giving him a distinctively hermit-like appearance, somewhat similar to that of Jiraiya of The Sannin. Studying the way of the Samurai, but also hailing from a clan of Onmyouji and Priests was also heavily accentuated in his physical appearance, as he dressed himelf in long, flowing, an dopen clothing reminiscent of samurai haori and at the same time sagely preist garbs. Over time, Rasetsu's appearance has changed significantly, for example, his hair is now extremely elongated, such that hie now wears it tied up and back by a unique head dress. His attire has, if anything, become even more sagely over time, as he now has a single tuft ofneat facial hair grown out of his chin. In addition to this, the fact that Rasetsu is from the only clan in the series fundamentally based on Ryobu Shinto now becomes heavily displayed in his current attire, as now appears more like a chinese emperor, giving the kind of clothing and robes that he dresses himself in. His clothing, in spite of being rather large, does not get in the way of his movements or techniques while in the midst of combat. something which is said to reflect the sheer immensity of his physical dominance and control over his own precise movements throughout the course of any battle that takes place. Only when the battle gets extreme towards its uper echelon does Rasetsu ever decide to remove the large black mantle which is commonly worn draped over his shoulders in a royal fashion. Rasetsu's body is also shown to be lightly armored, having the signature enforced amor plates of his empire usually worn at both of of his hips, and a single large shoulder armor plate worn at his right shoulder. Other than that he has not shown the need for any other form of defensive armament at all due to his immense skills in combat and self reliability. Since his youth, Rasetsu has abandoned constantly carrying around his gigantic sword that was almost as tall as he himself. Instead he has placed summonning seals on his body which allows him to call the Kusanagi Sword to his aid at any moment in combat that he deems fit to do so. Personality Rasetsu's title, The Sage of Zenith, is heavily reflected in his personality, beliefs, and ideals. He has an extremely strong faith in the importance of establishing a positive relationship with others, valueing more than anything; unity and understanding. As such, he ultimately achieves to unify the entire world with one another so that individuals may achieve as perfect an understanding and subsequent adoration for one another as individuals. Instead of conflicting, he proposes to interact and try and decipher the character traits which cause two or more people to be repelled from one another rather than attracted, as doing so may support his ideology as one who wishes to cause all life and people in the world to enter a state of complete and utter harmony with one another. Relationships Allies Enemies History Early Life Up Until Now Synopsis Rasetsu Moves Arc War for The Leave Arc Yami Uzumaki's Wrath Arc Recreation of The World Arc Equipment Powers & Abilities Chakra Rasetsu is by no means a mere mortal. His chakra is such that he cannot be considered a God, nor a Devil, but simply "something else" as described by Michiko Uzumaki upon claiming her extensive observation of Rasetsu's Chakra. His Chakra itself seems to be of a transcendent nature that is not yet fully known or understood by his subjects and enemies alike. In spite of denying the claims, he is for all intents and purposes, a God, having literally transcended mortality and entered the realm of the divine. Such is reflected in his chakra. Average Chakra is Blue. Medical Chakra is Green. Biju Chakra is Red. All these colors symbolize their differences and distinction as unique types between one another. Rasetsu's Chakra on the other hand, is shown to be a completely unique, holy white so as to accentuate godhood among others. Rasetsu's Chakra Coil System is noted to be far more elaborate and dense than most others, having almost 6X the normal amount of chakra pathways and coils within his body and around his organs. Oddly, he does not seem to have an increased amount of Chakra Opening points or pressure points on the surface of his skin as one would be lead to believe. With an abnormally large Chakra coil system, Rasetsu's own chakra is shown to be exceedingly impressive and monstrous, along with its applications, uses, and abilities right down to its very nature. For example, due to his higher than usual number of chakra coils, Rasetsu's chakra is subsequently far more dense, compressed, and at the same time extremely malleable, making him extremely gifted when it comes to the more fundamental usages of chakra. This also gives him a significant advantage in live combat situations. Thanks to his ability to focus and condense his chakra, Rasetsu also has abnormally gargantuan reserves of spiritual and physical energy for him to tap into and unleash at any given time that he desires. His chakra coil system itself is also shown to be far denser than most others, having far more extensions and sections than the more generic ninja in the world today, which is also a contributing factor to Rasetsu's abnormally large chakra reserves and his ability to generate far larger amounts of chakra or use jutsu for extended periods of time without tiring. Also, his chakra is shown to correspond well with the number of coils within his body, often refueling itself at an alarmingly fast rate. Taijutsu Rasetsu demonstrates an extremely grand level of skill in taijutsu prowess. He has stidued and mastered near countless different forms of combat and unarmed fighting, including styles from the hidden leaf, and secret techniques or forbidden arts thereof. His body is tempered for fighting towards the outwards extremity, having the physiology of a martial arts master which is such that it allows him near flawless attack, defense, dodging, as well as incredible agility and physical control. As such his body has been conditioned to the point where his humanity is questionable, as he can seemingly perform exceedingly superhuman feats of strength, speed, and endurance. His body is extremely agile and flexible, having the ability to leap great distances. Shurikenjutsu Rasetsu once said that a single shuriken, if loved, well kept, and treasured by its owner, is enough to conquer the entire world without difficulty in the process. Valueing all aspects of shinobi combat as well as his own knowledge, It is only natural that Rasetsu has achieved a level of prowess in the art of throwing and controlling shuriken that is such that he makes it seem as though he could literally achieve the principle behind his discipline. Rasetsu is not only an expert in throwing and controlling the shuriken, but is shown to exhibit strange and unorthodox throwing patterns and control methods which Michiko Uzumaki compares it to the way a pinball slings about with deceptively precise movements in order to reach its target. Rasetsu goes as far as bouncing his shuriken off of other shuriken in mid flight and changing the trajectory of his own flight paths with ease. Yakuton Understanding Yakuton(奇跡, Lit. "Miracle Release") is decribed by Rasetsu is being the original, all encompassing chakra nature which can only be achieved when one causes the light and dark portions of Yin-Yang Release techniques to unify with one another, essentially creating an entirely new force which is greatly superior to anything the two forces could have achieved on their own. Yakuton Jutsu is the "perfect form" of Inyo release Jutsu. The perfect synergization of physical and spiritual energy in which all creation holds some quantity of gives rise to an endless plateau of power and possibility; Omnipotence. Space-Time Jutsu Instantaneous Translocation Technique(瞬間イド, Shunkan Ido no Jutsu) Similar to Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, Rasetsu wields a techniqe which allows him to instantly cover enemy amount of distance via an advanced space-time teleportation. True to its namesake, the Shunkan Ido is indefinately quick, allowing Rasetsu to avoid enemy attacks with near impunity. The true speed that the technique transports Rasetsu's body at isn't a question of velocity, it is simply, for all intents and purposes; instant. Existential Duplication Technique(実存分割技術, Lit. Jitsuzon Bunkatsu no Jutsu) A truly devastating and extraodinarily useful technique which borders more upon the supernatural than anything else related to a ninjutsu. Activating this technique by sheer force of will, Rasetsu literally causes himself to occupy more than one place at any given moment within the linear flow of the spacetime continuum, essentially allowing him the ability to exist in more than one place at any given time. The jutsu proves to be an exceedingly devastating and powerful technique, as he can willingly sacrifice his life with impunity, by merely having existed in another fixed point at the same time, granting him a form of pseudo-immortality. Fuinjutsu Strenth of a Hundred Technique(百豪の術, Byakugou no Jutsu) Having learned the original technique from the astral spirit of his Aunt; Mito Uzumaki herself, whom was also the first container of Kurama, and the original developer of this technique, Rasetsu has the ability to focus and unleash the highest upper echelon of power and use from the Strength of a Hundred Technique. Activating this technique not only provides him with the ability to instantly regenerate through molecular reconstitution, but also helps him to maintain his 8 Gates Released Formation without dying, the extreme cell multiplication and his own immense Uzumaki Vitality prevent him from diminishing and losing strength while using this technique in conjunction with others. Ancient Sacred Seal: Ocular Awakening(古代神聖な封印眼目覚め, Kodai Fuin - Memezame) Using this jutsu allows Rasetsu to awaken the Rinnegan in others. It is a mystic seal which appears as a unique marking on the receivers forehead which appears when Rasetsu places his palm on his opponents head. This causes an awakening process which stimulates genes that are dormant and waiting within the body of the receiver, causing them to awaken their latent potential thus giving them the rinnegan. However, the technique only works on those who may actually be able to awaken the rinnegan but have not yet been successful. Space-Time Barrier(時空間結界, Jikukan Kekkai) Extending his hand, a unique seal will appear on his palm. The space immediately infront of him then collapses into a perfect dimensional rift leading one point in space and time to another of Rasetsu's choosing, allowing him to quite easily teleport even the most devastating and powerful of incoming enemy attacks and jutsu far away from him, coming out completely unscathed in the process. He can adjust the distance and size, and also the place where the teleported object comes out at, doing so with the most casual of mental commands in the process. Fudogan The Fudogan(不動, Lit. "Acala Eye") is the name of the unique Dojutsu which appears in Rasetsu's eyes, a Kekkei Genkai which seems to be a mutated form of The Rinnegan. Rasetsu himself claims that The Dojutsu is even older than The Rinnegan itself, stated to have been possessed by noneother than The Ancestral Progenitor of The Original Uzumaki Bloodline himself. The Fudogan, being the original form of The Sharingan, and The Rinnegan, not only holds the abilities of the latter and former, but also demonstrates completely new extraodinary and miraculous abilities for Rasetsu to make liberal usage of. The Fudogan, as mentioned above, is a synchronization and perfect state of evolution of the 3 Legendary Dojutsu, and as such it is inherently immune to its corresponding catalyst's more devastating techniques such as Tsukuyomi. Rasetsu's Fudogan is considered the "True Form" of his infamous Rinnegan, the latter of which which he obtained due to his relation to the Original Uzumaki Bloodline. Tengai Shinsei(天碍震星, Lit. "Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star") Rasetsu's fudogan is powerful enough to call down titanic, seemingly solar objects of immense size and weight down to the battlefield and crush his opponents underneath their weight. He forms this by slapping his hands together and performing a single hand seal. A tremendously huge shadow is then cast over the battlefield as a meteor falls from the skies, seemingly pulled from the atmosphere itself, raining down upon the intended enemies and crushing them. Then, an even bigger meteor appears and crushes the first one, creating an immense explosion in the process which usually eradicates all life that is unfortunate enough to be caught under the huge rocks. Sage Mode Rasetsu, being a man famed for his might as a sage, has a naturally immense mastery and exceedingly mind blowing capability and understanding for his sage mode, and is said to have charted entirely new upper echelons of power and strength among those whom have studied senjutsu. Having mastered the form allows Rasetsu to enter it without so much as the blink of an eye. His Sage Mode is characterized by the sudden change in his eye color and the numerous ceremonial, distinctively tengu-like markings that appear on his face Ascended Sage Mode Due to his immense training and to comprehend and unlock the secrets of Senjutsu, Rasetsu was the first person among sagekind in centuries to reach a level of power in sage mode that had not been seen for hundreds of thousands of years. The Ascended Sage Mode, or rather, the complete form of sage mode, utterly perfect in its ways, representing the sage mode user having broken and ascended far beyond the primary, basic form of sage mode and achieved an entirely new plateau of power. A distinctively unique aspect of Rasetsu's Ascended Sage Mode sets it apart from most other wielders of the form that he has taught it to or may have reached it on their own accord. The Natural Energy upheaval, now becoming exceedingly unimaginable, resonates with the presence of Sojobo within Rasetsu's metaphysical being and subsequently takes on the beasts characteristics, drawing out The Ten Tails power and forcing it into Rasetsu's physical being, granting him an exceedingly grand amount of power increase and strength multiplication in comparison to his own base form as well as the ascended sage states of most others. Rasetsu describes the feeling as being a "preliminary stage of a greater power awaiting to surface within him". This statements lends an ominous insight, taking in the "forms" which serve as his ascended sage modes successor powers & abilities. Tailed Beast Rasetsu is the current owner and master of the 10 Tailed Beast, being it's rightful partner in combat and battle. Rasetsu and The 10 Tails have an abnormally strong relationship in which one would usually deem ludicrous when it comes to the inherent nature of the beast, so much so that Rasetsu has learned it's true name; Sojobo.. Subsequently, Rasetsu is also the only person ever to have witnessed the 10 Tails' "True" form, having knowledge and understanding that not even Rikudou Sennin himelf amassed during his time as the beasts container. His ownership of the 10 Tails grants him a numerous array of powerful and useful battle advantages. Vitally, there is a difference between being the mere "Jinchuriki" of the Ten Tails and being the "Owner". Instead of having merely become the container of the ten tails, Rasetsu and Sojobo have bonded their bodies right down to the tiniest example of metaphysical expression, making them the one and the same being. As such, it is utterly impossible for The Ten Tails to now be "unsealed and extracted" from him, and even so, Sojobo only willingly recognises Rasetsu as his sole master and owner, the reincarnation of The Original Sage of Zenith. Ten Tails Chakra Mode(十尾チャクラモード, Lit. "Jubi Chakura Modo") Tapping into Sojobo's infinitely vast chakra resource allows Rasetsu to transform himself into his Ten Tails Chakra Mode. Doing this causes his body to become enveloped in what appears to be a dense layer of thick black chakra with numerous ornate markings appearing on his body, the likes of which are highly reminiscent of Uzumaki Sealing methods. The black chakra adorning his body also appears to be highlighted in various shades of blue and purple, giving his body a void-like, empty appearance akin to the emptiness of space itself. Two bangs of his long hair erect upwards and form thick, upstanding strands of hair which appear strikingly similar to the horns of an Oni. Ten Tails Biju Mode(十尾尾獣モード, Lit. "Jubi Biju Modo") A heavily advanced, upgraded form of Rasetsu's previous, Ten Tails Chakra Mode. Instead of merely tapping into Sojobo's unfathomably huge chakra, this state is triggered after Rasetsu and Sojobo form a powerful "bond" with one another, achieving a unique wavelength in mind body and soul, resulting in immense snyergization of their powers and giving birth to Ten Tails Biju Mode. In this form, Rasetsu maintains his black chakra cloak, though obtains several new and completely distinctive features on his body, with the addition of all new, more complicated seals appearing on himself, and the dense chakra cloak forming into a long, unruly haori-like cloak with a tall collar surrounding his neck, characterizing the ascended form of Rasetsu's Ten Tails Chakra Mode; Biju Mode. Bijutsu Tailed Beast Chakra Arms(尾獣チャクラ手足, Biju Chakura Teashi) Accessable in any of his previously listed Chakra Modes. Rasetsu has the ability to spawn massive, powerful, and extremely dense arms of pure Tailed Beast Chakra which are manifested by sheer force of will on Rasetsu's part. This grants him the ability to wield multiple weapons at one time, formulate more jutsu, and grant him significantly increased fighting power thanks to the numerous limbs, especially in Taijutsu encounters. Using the multiple arms allows also allows him to perform multiple types of Jutsu at once, such as fight with Taijutsu while forming a Ninjutsu attack. Bijudama(尾獣玉, Lit. "Tailed Beast Bomb") Having achieved a near flawless wavelength with Sojobo and his chakra, Rasetsu has the ability to easily and casually create the immensely destructive Bijudama, having the ability to generate Bijudama of immense size, density and destructive force without so much as simply raising his hand and condensing his chakra, willing it to happen. He may continually use the Bijudama and even form rapid, energy barrages of the technique, resulting in immense widespread destruction of his surroundings and subsequently rendering every form of life for miles eradicated. ' Tailed Beast Rasegan'(尾獣螺旋丸, Lit. "Tailed Beast Spiralling Sphere") Perhaps the single most destructively devastating Jutsu at Rasetsu's disposal, easily the single most powerful Ninjutsu within his vast arsenal of techniques and abilities. During the 4th Great Shinobi War, it was often referred to ominously by Minato Namikaze as That Jutsu(あの術, Ano Jutsu), alluding to the sheer magnitude of unbridled horror that this Jutsu is capable of causing. The Tailed Beast Rasengan is Rasetsu's single most terrifying and feared physically-based Jutsu, inflicting untold destruction to his enemies and surroundings. A forbidden technique among forbidden techniques, this Jutsu destroys the body of everything hit by it to the point that not even the slightest strand of DNA or any proof of physical existence remains left behind in the wake of the destruction. The blast radius that it can generate exceeds that of Biju Bomb level on its own, creating nothing short of wide spread devastation of life and miles of land up to and in excess of a Continental Scale. Zenith Sage Mode Zenith Sage Mode(無極仙人モード, Lit. "Ultimateless Sage Mode") also identified by Fudomaru Senju as the infamous Biju Sage Mode(尾獣仙人モード, Biju Sennin Modo) The aspect of his power which serves as the origin of Rasetsu's infamous title and namesake. In spite of its namesake, The Zenith Sage Mode is infact completely unrelated to both Biju Mode and Sage Mode. Rasetsu is the only one of sagekind to have demonstrated mastering his Sage Mode to this extent. Rather, it is not a "question of how much one may understand their power" but rather a "complete unification in mind body and soul with all existing creation". This are decribed as fundamental aspects of achieving what Rasetsu identifies as "Zenith Sage Mode". As such, Zenith Sage Mode is directly representative of these vital philosophies and teachings, a "form" which brings all previously mentioned aspects and techniques within the scope of Rasetsu's might as a ninja into perfect harmony, elevating both him and his abilites to a height upwards of and beyond their pinnacle's, essentially achieving ultimatelessness. This state, fundamentally being the zenith of all his previous forms and abilities having reached their absolute pinnacle, also gives Rasetsu a drastically different appearance to anything he was previously witnessed as. Being a state born from both the completed stages of Rasetsu's Sage Mode and Biju Mode, it reflects both the latter and former in it's appearance, The Chakra body of The Ten Tails Bijuu Mode solidifying from its pseudo-solid state into a fully organic form. This gives Rasetsu a frightening, god-fearing appearance which is shown to give him a striking resemblance to Amatsu Mikaboshi, The Primordial God of Darkness & Evil in Japanese Mythology. Parallels are drawn between this fact and the staunt reality that the Juubi itself as regarded as a Primordial Entity of Horror and extreme, unfathomable power, also demonstrating the sheer perfection in sychronization that Rasetsu has achieved with Sojobo. In addition, The Sojobo of real world mythology is also ominously reflected in Rasetsu's Zenith Sage Mode. It is said that Ancient Ninja's of Japan trace their heritage back to Tengu's. One such Tengu stood above all others The God-King Tengu of Mount Kurama; Sojobo, whom also serves as the real world inspiration for The Ten Tails Name, as it seems the Tengu-Like features are now profound within Rasetsu's Zenith Sage Mode, alongside his resemblance to Mikaboshi and Sojobo both. One of the most subtle, yet distinctive changes in Rasetsu's appearance is the fact that his Dojutsu has morphed and changed its shape, pattern, and manifestation, hinting that Rasetsu's eyes may have even reached a point where they now transcend the almighty Fudogan. Not only that, but the byakugou seal on his forehead from the previous state disappears, instead, a unique, third vertical eye opens at the center of his forehead, which, again, is a completely new manifestation of an Ocular Dojutsu, seemingly unrelated to the other two which now reside within Rasetsu's eye sockets. The iris of the third eye is shown to be a yin-yang smybol with a thick black ring outlining it, two pupils serving as the balance points between the yin and yang in said eye. His hair is also shown to elongate to the extreme, become frayed and wild with violent chakra, forming a huge lion mane-like manifestation on his head, giving him a strikingly similar appearance to The Death God summoned by The Shiki Fujin, as two, full organic, full tangible horns now erect from his head, similar to the gold & silver brothers. Over all, his appearance seems to have greatly shifted to embody that of a common deity depicted in Ryobu Shinto. A large sash materializes and threads itself underneath his arms and forms a halo-like shape behind his head. This is also accentuated by the fact that he has now obtained a large series of elaborate head and body nimbus' along with elongated earlobes which are pierced. Quotes *(When Facing The New Sound 4) "I find it amusing and harmless that you have made it thus far. The boring, shallow life of a mere celebrity has become weary upon my body and soul. So it is with open arms that i have allowed my subordinates to settle down and let you through into my presence. I do believe it's about a good time to stretch me legs a little, don't you?. Come, i'll take on every single last one of you at once.... think you can lay a finger on me?." Appearances in Other Media Naruto SD: Rock Lee Seishun Full Power Ninden Rasetsu makes appearances that are few and far between in the '''Naruto SD: Rock Lee Seishun Full Power Ninden '''miniseries(fandom version). He is more commonly depicted as a rather scholarly character in the more lighthearted, comedy-based chibi series, his character and body having being naturally redrawn and changed to fit the style of the parody style omake. He is still depicted as being The Emperor of The Land of Eddy's, although he seems to have adopted a rather similar role to that of which Captain Yamato is depicted in, save for the fact he has extensive dialogue and screen time once he is able to appear in the series. Over all he provides the role of a mentor or advisor-like figure to Rock Lee and his team throughout the course of the series. Behind The Scenes Category:Character Category:Samurai Category:Shogun Category:Rasetsu